


Don't Hold Back

by bladespark



Series: Death, War, and Blood [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Duelling, Fighting As Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, The Eldritch Chthonics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Ares and Zagreus have a great deal in common.  Both not quite comfortable in their own homes.  Both fond of a good fight.  Both, it turns out, also quite fond of Thanatos.When a duel between them turns into a very different sort of engagement, well... They'll have a good time, and Thanatos is going to at least enjoy watching.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Death, War, and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194029
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t you dare hold back any longer!”

The young god’s grin was downright feral, and Ares felt almost astonished to have arrived where he currently found himself.

He’d been simply enjoying the banquet when Zagreus had approached him. The party was well underway, and those who’d indulged in Dionysus’ contributions were very much making merry at this point. Ares, however, hadn’t partaken. He’d noticed the way the prince had been going from god to god, making sure he gave each of them a little moment, a personal thanks for their boons that went beyond nectar. He’d been amused but unsurprised that this had resulted in a very public and nearly indecent makeout session with Aphrodite, but in most other cases it seemed there had been promises of future outings. A fishing trip with Poseidon. A hunting expedition with Artemis. Other such moments promised, as soon as he was able.

When Zagreus reached Ares, however, he hadn’t offered a “someday” but a “right now.”

“I’d been hoping we could spar a little, Lord Ares,” Zagreus said, ducking his head in something between humility and shyness. “You’ve helped me so much, and I’ve heard so much about your prowess. I’d love to match blades with you.”

Ares felt something in him sing at that. The chance to fight a fellow god, and not a mortal, without being tangled up in some dire feud, was a rare one indeed. Yet Zagreus was so small, not even coming to Ares’ shoulder, and so young… He would have to hold back, he decided, but he could not possibly say no. “Very well, my kin. Now?”

“Sure. My mother is the guest of honor, not I. I’m sure the party can go on without us, in any case. Dionysus certainly seems to be seeing to that!” Zagreus grinned, a fierce flash of white teeth.

Ares answered him with a grin of his own. “Sounds delightful. Let us.”

They tried to slip out unnoticed, but caught one pair of eyes, at least, as they left the increasingly riotous celebration.

Ares wasn’t going to object, for it was a familiar pair, the warm, golden gaze of Thanatos, Death, the one being in all the world he considered utterly above him. War was, in truth, a subset of death, his domain subordinate to Thanatos’.

Not all godly relationships echoed their domains, but in this case it was so. Ares simply couldn’t help himself. He would do anything at all for the merest word from Thanatos’ mouth, the merest touch of his lord’s hand. Thanatos in turn seemed occasionally bemused by his devotion, but was always glad to have it, and had often expressed his own care for Ares, and his pleasure at Ares’ service.

So Ares was not at all dismayed to see his lord leave the revels and join Zagreus and himself, expressing a desire to watch the coming contest.

Thankfully no other gods noticed or cared to follow if they did, so the three of them were soon alone in Zagreus’ spacious practice chamber. Thanatos simply leaned against one wall, and Ares gave him a dip of the head that was just short of a bow. He saw Zagreus, smiling, render a similar gesture, and wondered, but now was not the time for such thoughts. Now was the time to see his young cousin’s mettle tested.

Ares first shrugged out of his armor, since Zagreus wasn’t wearing his own. Zagreus, meanwhile, shed the long, formal himation he’d worn for the party, now clad in only a short tunic and leggings. Nodding approvingly, Ares drew his sword, an ordinary but well-used blade that had shed a great deal of blood across the past few centuries. “Chose your best weapon, my kin. I would have your all.” He himself would be holding back, of course. Who could match the full fury of War? But it would be good, if he could come at least close to finding a true challenge here.

“If you’re sure,” said Zagreus. “I mean, if you kill me, I’ll just climb up out of the Styx. What happens if I kill you, though, Lord Ares?”

Ares waved a dismissive hand. “You needn’t worry about that, my kin. But I am as immortal as you, so have no fear.”

Thanatos, leaning against the practice room’s wall, smiled an odd sort of smile, but said nothing as the pair squared off against each other.

Ares kept on the defensive at first, merely seeing how Zagreus fought. Yet to his surprise, he soon found himself having to genuinely work to defend himself. He went on the offensive then, knowing well the truism that the best defense was in fact a good offense. Yet Zagreus didn’t immediately fold or falter beneath the war god’s assault.

He even managed the occasional offensive move. It was most impressive.

“Hold.” Zagreus suddenly stepped back, the point of his quite magnificent, mythic blade dropping.

Ares let his own sword’s point fall, nodding agreement. “What is it, my kin? Do you need a rest?”

“Hah! No. I need you to stop babying me.”

Ares blinked at Zagreus. “…what?”

“You’re holding back. I can tell. I don’t need you to use whatever war-god powers you have. I know I don’t have anything like your abilities when it comes to _that_ sort of thing. But you’re not putting your all into the fight. I’d rather you kill me than baby me.”

Ares heard a low laugh from Thanatos, who was still watching, and glanced over at his lord. “You heard him,” said Thanatos, with soft intensity. “Go on.”

Ares blinked, then shook himself and turned back to Zagreus, his brows knit, his expression troubled. “I am _War_ , my kin. If I do not maintain a certain restraint… War is not a polite duel. War is winning at all costs.”

“I know,” said Zagreus. “Do you think I’m _polite_ when I fight my father up there?”

Surprised all over again, Ares nevertheless nodded. “Very well.”

Zagreus grinned, all his teeth showing, and said, “Don’t you dare hold back any longer!”

Ares let his own teeth show in a snarl. He wasn’t sure he liked this, but Zagreus had asked, and his lord had agreed. “On your own head be it,” he said, and launched himself forward.

To Ares’ utter astonishment, Zagreus held his own for a scant few minutes. It was a furious flurry of blows, sword on sword, the exchange moving as much on instinct as on anything else, almost too fast for the eye to follow. The young god laughed as he fought, utterly heedless of the inevitable close calls, scrapes along his hands, and bruises as they flung bodies as well as blades together. There wasn’t the slightest hint of fear anywhere in him, despite the fact that War himself was giving his all, physically at least, against him.

Eventually, though, Ares’ greater experience won out. He found an opening, a spot to use a move Zagreus probably wouldn’t know, and in an instant had the younger god disarmed and flat on his back. Zagreus looked up at Ares’, his gaze heated, fired up with battle-passion, and Ares could tell that for just a moment he was considering surging up, though he would definitely be skewered if he did.

Then something shifted in Zagreus’ eyes, and he drew in a sharp breath, tipping his head back, baring his throat, yielding.

“I surrender,” he said, his voice soft and even, only a little breathless, and still without so much as a drop of fear.

Ares sheathed his sword and smiled, feeling an admiration that bordered on desire thrill through him. Zagreus had been a worthy opponent. “Well fought,” he said, and held out his hand. Zagreus took it with no hesitation, letting Ares pull him to his feet.

“Well fought indeed, both of you,” said Thanatos, and favored the pair with one of his rare smiles. Ares felt a rush of warmth, and saw Zagreus beside him beaming with pleasure.

“Thank you, Than. And thank you too, Lord Ares. That was a lot of fun!”

“I am delighted to find that you share some of my notions of fun, my kin!” said Ares, his smile broadening to a grin. He couldn’t have imagined anything like this when he’d first ventured to help some unknown distant cousin, who he couldn’t even _see_ through whatever misty barrier guarded the underworld.

Zagreus gave Ares a look, his red eye twinkling suddenly with a strange sort of mischief. “I believe it’s traditional for the victor to claim a forfeit of the loser? Is there anything you would have of me, Lord Ares?”

Ares found himself surprised once again. He looked at Zagreus, and found him looking back with head ducked down, eyes glittering through his dark lashes.

Ah.

So.

Ares glanced over at Thanatos, and got a subtle nod. So he stepped closer to Zagreus. “You are correct, there is traditionally a forfeit. What would you say, young warrior, if I said I wished to claim _you_ as my prize?”

Zagreus looked up, hid eyes going wide, pupils suddenly dilating. “I…” He swallowed. “I would say that I am yours for the taking, Lord Ares.”

“Go put up your sword, then,” said Ares, “and we shall see what exactly I feel like taking.”

Zagreus licked his lips. “Right.”

Zagreus picked up his blade. He went over to the spot where it was stored, and took a moment to carefully wipe it clean on his tunic and inspect it. Being what it was, of course, it had no damage from being flung from his hand. Ares still smiled to see Zagreus care for it properly, though. That done, Zagreus hesitated. He looked over at Thanatos, who remained leaning against the wall, watching this with as much interest as he’d watched the duel. Then he looked at Ares.

“Do you, ah, want to go back to my bedchamber?” said Zagreus.

Ares couldn’t help the nearly predatory smile that spread across his face. “That won’t be necessary.”

He advanced on Zagreus slowly, deliberately stalking him. Zagreus was breathing hard again, and not from exertion. He held his ground as Ares approached. As soon as Ares was close enough, he pounced. Zagreus braced himself, but couldn’t keep from being knocked off his feet and onto the floor, with Ares on top. Ares immediately moved to secure his advantage, grabbing Zagreus’ wrists while positioning himself atop the smaller god’s hips. He grinned fiercely down at Zagreus and bent to kiss him, rough and demanding.

Zagreus gasped, tensing, then melted into it, eagerly parting his lips for Ares’ tongue.

Ares made sure his first invasion was thorough and forceful enough to show Zagreus exactly what he was about. Eventually, though, he sat back to see what effect his assault had on its target.

Zagreus’ lips were already kiss-bruised, and his eyes were unfocused, his body limp beneath Ares and his breath coming fast. Ares could also feel a swell against his backside, where he sat astride Zagreus. It seemed he was going to have an eager and willing prize in the young god of blood.

A soft throat-clearing from the side of the room, though, snapped both Ares’ and Zagreus’ attention to Thanatos.

“Zag? Have you really surrendered so easily? A hundred or more attempts to reach the surface, and yet only one attempt to fight Ares?” A small, sly smile flitted across Thanatos’ face. “You know you have a safe word if you want out. I’ll see to that, though Ares knows the same one, I believe.”

Zagreus’ eyes snapped into focus, even as Ares himself was going wide-eyed in surprise. Before he could react, Zagreus had twisted under him, displaying a great deal of flexibility, and gotten one foot hooked around Ares’ to plant an ember-bright sole on his chest. It was ember-hot, too, wringing a startled noise of pain from the war god, who couldn’t help but slacken his grip.

A moment later Zagreus had shoved Ares back enough, and twisted himself enough to roll free, getting almost to his feet. Ares, though, was not new to such contests, merely surprised by this one, and by the tactic that had left a red burn mark on his chest. Before Zagreus could quite recover, Ares had his own feet under him and threw himself forward in a full-body tackle that again brought Zagreus down flat on his back.

Zagreus yelped, his head banging on the stone floor, and for a moment went limp, stunned. Ares gave him no mercy whatsoever, and again pinned him down, gripping his wrists firmly and sitting further back, weight on the smaller god’s thighs, to prevent a repetition of his previous escape.

This time, though, Zagreus didn’t give up, despite being completely pinned. He bared his teeth in a snarl and thrashed under Ares, making it necessary for the war god to grip Zagreus’ wrists so tightly he was no doubt leaving bruises. Ares kissed Zagreus again, even more forcefully than before, and groaned in both pleasure and pain when Zagreus responded to his tongue’s invasion by biting it fiercely. Ares continued the kiss for a moment anyway, grinding his whole weight down on Zagreus, but especially his hips, where he was as hard now as the young god beneath him.

When he pulled back he could taste the acid-and-metal bite of his own ichor on his tongue, and knew that it was no doubt staining his lips. “How delightful,” he purred. Zagreus laughed, licking his own lips clean of the red-black darkness of Ares’ ichor.

Zagreus suddenly yanked at his wrists, no doubt hoping that Ares was distracted enough to loosen his grip. He didn’t break free, though, and Ares leaned further back, pulling Zagreus up and then slamming him down on the floor with his whole body, driving the breath out of him.

Zagreus went limp briefly, stunned by the impact and struggling to draw in a breath. Ares let go of just one wrist so that he could yank Zagreus’ tunic up and roughly palm at the young god’s cock.

“Fuck,” groaned Zagreus, the word coming out strangled, with barely enough breath to say it.

Feeling inspired by that, Ares let go of Zagreus’ other wrist too, but only to swiftly take him by the throat instead, squeezing just hard enough to make it a threat. Zagreus bucked under him, both hands fastening on Ares’ forearm and tugging futilely, but size and leverage were both on the war god’s side. Zagreus bared his teeth again, digging in his nails as he fought, until more of Ares’ dark ichor was beading on the scratches Zagreus left on his arm.

“Mmm. You are far more fun than I’d anticipated,” said Ares, tightening his grip enough to start choking Zagreus, knowing he sounded breathless himself. He grabbed the waistband of Zagreus’ leggings with his other hand, yanking them down to stroke Zagreus’ cock directly. Zagreus moaned, a shudder going through him, his hands dropping down for the time being.

“Do you surrender?” Ares let up his grip on Zagreus’ throat enough to let the other god respond.

“No,” snarled Zagreus, and he lashed out to scrape his nails across the burn mark he’d left on Ares’ chest.

Ares hissed in pain, and next thing he knew Zagreus had surged under him and slapped his palm flat on the spot. Ares couldn’t help it, the scrape across the burn, and the impact on top of that were all painful enough that even he recoiled, and Zagreus used that to shove him off, and then over entirely.

Suddenly it was Zagreus sitting atop Ares, grinning down at him, and grinding his hand into the burn mark with almost sadistic glee.

“Gah.” Ares gritted his teeth and grabbed Zagreus’ wrist, yanking his hand away, then yanking further sideways and rolling, sending them both tumbling over and ending up on top once more. He knew he could only do it because the younger god was so much lighter than he, though. If they’d been of a size, Zagreus might well have had him there.

That admiration and the awareness of his near-defeat were as potent an aphrodisiac as anything he’d ever known. Meanwhile the lingering ache where he now had bloody scratches atop the reddened, burned patch was sending waves of pleasure and pain through him that seemed to go right to his groin. For a long moment Ares did nothing but keep Zagreus pinned, no longer quite daring to let go of his wrists, and ground against him.

Zagreus kept fighting, but all that accomplished was that his bucking and squirming got Ares even further worked up. He was just about ready to take Zagreus outright, but he needed a strategy first, because he would quite definitely need to be able to free a hand, unless he wanted to do Zagreus far too much harm in the process.

Not that Ares was going to remotely fall into the trap of going easy on Zagreus again. After how aggressive and willing to take any advantage Zagreus had been, Ares was absolutely certain that he would have to keep Zagreus pinned the entire time, else he’d get the tables turned on him again, regardless of how far he’d gotten. 

Gods below, that was amazing.

A thought came to him, though, and he glanced over at Thanatos, who was still watching, seeming perfectly unruffled. “My Lord Thanatos?”

“Yes, Ares?”

“I realize that my victory is by no means secure, however, I also realize that when it is, I am going to need a certain boon if I am to claim my prize. If you would be so kind as to find some oil for us, my Lord?”

Thanatos laughed. “With the understanding that if Zagreus currently had the upper hand, I would do the same for him, yes. I am not going to pick favorites between you.” There was a faint note of steel beneath that last line, though Thanatos was still smiling.

“Of course, my Lord.”

Zagreus had stopped fighting for a moment, catching his breath, and Ares did nothing but keep him as securely pinned as he could while he waited. Thanatos strode out of the room, into Zagreus’ bedchamber, and returned with a small bottle cupped in his hand.

Ares, knowing he’d need a free hand, dared what was in fact a quite risky move as Thanatos approached, counting on that to be distracting. He let go of Zagreus’ wrists and lifted himself up. Zagreus looked startled, but he hadn’t quite managed to come up with a reaction when Ares got a new grip on him at shoulder and hip and flipped him over.

Now, sitting over Zagreus’ thighs again, but with a hand grabbing the back of his neck and pushing down, Ares had one free to accept the bottle that a still-smiling Thanatos handed over.

Zagreus, panting and muttering something that sounded like cursing under his breath got his hands under him and shoved up. To Ares’ surprise the young god did in fact lift both of them briefly, and if Ares hadn’t been well-centered he might even have been tipped off. Instead he lifted himself and dropped his weight back down, forcing Zagreus’ arms to collapse under him and once again driving the breath out of him.

“Dammit,” growled Zagreus.

Ares laughed. “Ready to surrender now?”

“No. Get the hell off of me.”

Since that was not remotely anything like their apparently mutual safeword, Ares only laughed again. “I think not.”

Ares put the bottle between his teeth for a moment, shifting to pull up the hem of Zagreus’ tunic. Zagreus started fighting again, but didn’t manage to get anywhere, and certainly didn’t manage to prevent Ares from yanking his leggings down, tearing the fabric in his rough haste to get them out of the way. Still gripping Zagreus by the back of the neck, he shoved down harder, grinding the young god’s face against the unyielding floor, then pulled the cork from the little bottle with his teeth and drizzled some of the contents over Zagreus’ backside.

Zagreus went still, panting harshly. Ares put the bottle back between his teeth and drew his fingers through the oil on Zagreus, thoroughly slicking them. He slid one between the young god’s cheeks, feeling his way down to Zagreus’ entrance. When he touched there, Zagreus jerked and snarled, “No, get off me, fuck off!”

Ares only dug his fingers harder into the back of Zagreus’ neck and began to push a finger inside. Zagreus was warm around him, a furnace heat like no one else Ares had been with, and the young god moaned and shuddered when Ares pushed his finger deep. “F-fuck… No…”

“Yes. I think perhaps I _will_ be the victor here,” said Ares, his voice heavy with pleasure. He circled his finger for a moment, but despite his protests and the way he continued to squirm and struggle, Zagreus had relaxed for him, and was loose enough that it wasn’t long before Ares added a second finger, and then a third. His hands were broad, and he knew the third one was pushing Zagreus quite far, from the way he gasped and stopped fighting again.

Still, Ares was quite well endowed, even by divine standards, and he knew he’d need at least that much preparation for the smaller god to take him.

So he worked all three fingers in as deeply as he could, enjoying the pleasure-pain sounds that came from Zagreus, and the way he squirmed now, very different from how he’d been fighting before. As he stroked them in and out, going deeper each time, Ares glanced over at Thanatos again. He still leaned against the wall, watching, but now he was lazily stroking over his cock through the fabric of the simple chiton he wore.

Ares felt a thrill go through him at that sight, to see his lord so enjoying what he was doing.

The war god could feel that his own cock was rock hard and leaking, and suddenly he couldn’t wait any longer. He might well hurt Zagreus, but then Zagreus could call a halt to this if he needed to. So Ares pulled his fingers out and managed to get the last of the oil over his hand without letting Zagreus up, before tossing the empty bottle aside.

He stroked it over his cock, groaning low in pleasure at the touch of his own hand, and in anticipation of what he was about to do. Zagreus tensed, a shudder going through him. “No, damn you,” he cursed, and bucked again, getting his hands under him once more. Ares grabbed a handful of fabric at the waist of Zagreus’ tunic with his other hand, shoving his hips down hard, then shifted his weight to shove a knee between Zagreus’ thighs, forcing them open.

“No! Let me go! Fuck you, I’m not yielding!” Zagreus sounded almost genuinely furious. Still, Ares was confident he still wanted this, so he moved his hips until he’d lined himself up, the head of his thick cock pressing at Zagreus’ well-slicked entrance.

“You’re mine now,” growled Ares, and he started to sink in.

“Ah! F-fuck, no, don’t!” gasped Zagreus, bucking hard under him, but all that did was help Ares sink in further.

Ares drove his cock into Zagreus as deeply as he could, until he could put his weight over Zagreus’ hips just from that, fully bottomed out within him.

Zagreus let out another cry, obviously in pain, yet still it wasn’t his safeword, so Ares continued, drawing his hips back and then thrusting in again, this stroke as brutally hard as he could make it.

The sound Zagreus made bordered on a scream, body jerking helplessly beneath Ares. “N-no. F-fuck you,” he sobbed out, apparently unwilling to surrender even now. Ares shuddered. Gods, he had never had a partner like this, who could take the worst from him, enjoy it, and still spit defiance at him. He knew that there was no way he was going to last long if he gave this his all, and yet he couldn’t do anything but. He slammed into Zagreus again, and again, each rough, deep stroke wringing a cry or a curse from the smaller god.

Ares shifted his grip, holding Zagreus by both shoulders, bending over him, seeking the best possible angle as he pounded into Zagreus with ever-increasing speed. Zagreus lapsed into wordless moans, apparently pushed beyond speech, but he also began to clench down on Ares.

“Yes… Ah, Zagreus,” groaned Ares, on the edge already. Part of him wanted to slow, to hold back, to tease himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He dug his fingers harder into Zagreus’ shoulders and with a series of short, brutally hard thrusts he came. It was white-hot bliss, utterly overwhelming, taking him out of himself for a long, wonderful moment as he filled Zagreus below him with a flood of thick seed.

Ares came back down with a low groan, more aware than ever of the scratches, bruises, and even burn that his body bore.

Zagreus below him groaned too. As Ares pulled out from him, he said, sounding dazed, “Okay, I think you win.”

“Such a gracious surrender,” said Ares. He climbed off of Zagreus and then gently rolled him over onto his back. Zagreus let himself be moved bonelessly, his expression glazed, overwhelmed. Ares saw, though, that the younger god was still hard, and he smiled. “I think my defeated foe may be granted one small mercy,” he murmured, tugging up the hem of Zagreus’ tunic.

“Huh?” said Zagreus muzzily, and then, “Oh!” as Ares dove down on his cock, taking it all the way down his throat in a single motion. “Oh, fuck!’

Zagreus moaned, and whimpered, his feet scraping and sparking across the floor as Ares worked at his cock with skill and enthusiasm. In only seconds Zagreus gasped out another breathless, “Fuck!” followed by “Ares, gods, yes!” and came hard down Ares’ throat.

Ares drank every drop he could get, staying down more than willingly, then pulled back with a soft sound of complete and utter satisfaction, before sprawling on his back on the cool stone floor. It took quite a long time for his breath to calm. That had been an amazing experience. When had he last had sex that intense? He wasn’t sure he could recall. His mortal lovers weren’t up to such violence, he’d do them true harm, and his divine ones, well… None of those had ever been like Zagreus.

“I thought you two might get along.”

Ares pried open his eyes to see Thanatos standing over him, looking down with a smug smile.

“You are often right, my Lord Thanatos,” said Ares.

“Hah. No kidding.” Zagreus giggled, almost as though he were drunk.

Thanatos chuckled softly. “You are both quite a mess, though. And probably need some patching up, also.”

Ares gently touched his fingers to his chest and winced. “Indeed.”

“Can either of you stand?”

With a low groan Ares managed to lever himself to a sitting position and then get slowly to his feet.

Zagreus, still flat on his back with the remnants of his leggings tangled around him, said, “Give me a minute.”

Thanatos smiled gently and knelt down next to Zagreus. “Here, allow me.” He gathered Zagreus into his arms, and Zagreus didn’t object, he only rested his head on Thanatos’ shoulder with a sigh.

“Come, I’ll take you both to get a bath, and see what else may be done.” He led the way, carrying Zagreus, with Ares walking on unsteady legs behind him. He wished he could lean on Thanatos, but knew that Zagreus certainly needed more attention just now. Indeed if it had been just the two of them, Ares knew he would be doing his best to care for Zagreus. He found he was very glad indeed that Thanatos was there so he didn’t have to, though. He was utterly wrung out.

Zagreus’ private bath was fortunately large, and Ares stripped off his clothes without hesitation and climbed into the water with a sigh. Though he found himself straightening after slouching enough for the water to reach the burn mark on his chest. The heat against it was painful rather than soothing.

Thanatos set Zagreus down at the edge of the pool, then helped him out of the very much worse-for-wear remains of his clothes and into the water. Zagreus leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the pool, but winced and lifted it again. “Ugh, my head.”

“Yes, it hit the floor quite hard,” said Thanatos, and gave Ares a look.

Ares lifted his chin, looking right back. “I make no apologies. I believe I was told to not hold back.”

“Heh. I suppose so. Let me go see what remedies we might have.”

Ares let his eyes close and relaxed. He was aware of Thanatos returning, fussing over Zagreus, but he was drifting now, not really paying attention.

A soft brush of fingers at the back of his neck brought him back to himself. He blinked his eyes open and found Thanatos was in the pool with him now. He held a small vial out to Ares. “Here. Willow tincture mixed with nectar. It will speed healing and dull pain. Burns can be quite painful, I know.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” said Ares, taking the vial.

The contents were both bitter and sweet, and he tossed it back in a single swift gulp. The warmth of the nectar burned down his throat immediately, making him sigh in pleasure.

“I’ve a salve for your burn, too,” said Thanatos. “Some concoction of Queen Persephone’s.”

“Then I will have that gladly, for I’m sure it will be most effective,” said Ares. He noticed that Thanatos was holding the little pot of salve in the bare, or rather bare-boned fingers of his right hand, which he usually covered with a gauntlet. It was a further sign of his trust for both Ares and Zagreus, that he would remove it in their presence. He was self-conscious about that, about any scrap of his alien, other, Chthonic nature. Ares wished he wouldn’t be, but understood why. He knew very well what it was like to be feared, scorned, and pushed to the edges of things, which even gods were not above doing to those who looked or acted too different, too strange.

Thanatos unscrewed the jar and dabbed up a little with the softer fingers of his left hand, then gently smoothed it over the burn mark on Ares’ chest. It felt cool and soothing, making Ares sigh again. Thanatos’ touch was good also, and his care. Ares could never get enough of him, and regretted how rare their encounters tended to be. Perhaps he could make some arrangement to make them more common, now that the underworld was no longer quite such a sealed-away place.

Salve set aside, Thanatos threaded his fingers gently through Ares’ hair and stroked along the smooth-shaved side of his head, beside his laurel. “How are you feeling?”

“Very, very good, my Lord. But also quite tired. The journey here, the banquet, our duel, and what followed… It has been a long day.”

Thanatos nodded. “I’m going to go tuck Zagreus into bed in just a moment, and make his excuses to the remaining revelers. His bed is certainly large enough for two, if you wish to rest here also. I can tell whatever tale you’d like told to Aphrodite and the others. Or I can find a guest chamber for you, if you prefer.”

“Assuming Zagreus himself doesn’t mind, I’m happy to stay here,” said Ares, finding a small smile.

“I’m sure he won’t,” said Thanatos. “I’ll leave you for a moment to see to him, then. Unless there’s anything else you need?”

“No. I’m well enough. Thank you again, my Lord.”

Thanatos smiled, a small, gentle smile, and tipped Ares’ head to him to kiss his forehead. “You’re more than welcome, my disciple.” He rose, then, and crossed the pool to where Zagreus was sitting, obviously half-asleep already.

Ares could just hear Thanatos’ gentle voice coaxing Zagreus up out of the water, calling him “pet” and praising him for how well he’d done at everything tonight. He smiled, thinking it was very sweet, how much the two of them obviously loved each other. He couldn’t quite make out Zagreus’ tired mumble in return, but his smile was radiant despite his exhaustion as he leaned on Thanatos on their way out of the room.

Once they were gone, Ares let his eyes close again, but it wasn’t long before Thanatos was back. His tone was different with Ares, no less caring, no less gentle, but their relationship had always been unique.

“Can you get out by yourself?”

“I believe so.” Ares kept a steadying hand on the rim of the pool as he stood, and went to the stairs to climb out, rather than simply vaulting up as he would have at another time. Thanatos handed him a towel, and stood beside him, a shoulder to lean on as he dried himself. They went together into the bedroom, Ares not above continuing to lean on Thanatos as they went. Zagreus was already out cold, tucked beneath the blankets, his laurels no longer shedding and burning as he slept. Ares decided to remove his own laurels. They were, in a certain sense, a part of him, but they could be taken off, and their sharp leaves could be uncomfortable in sleep. He set them on a table near the bed, then climbed in, and let Thanatos pull the blankets over him.

The bed was indeed more than large enough for both he and Zagreus. They could have slept without touching, but as if sensing him there, Zagreus rolled over in his sleep and immediately pressed to Ares’ side.

“Ah yes, I forgot to warn you, he’s a cuddler.”

Ares chuckled. “I don’t mind it. Aphrodite is too, and more than. I swear sometimes her hair wraps around me on purpose in the night.”

Thanatos smiled again. “Is there any particular excuse I should give her?”

Ares shrugged. “I see no reason to hide my relationship with Zagreus. Do you?”

That got a matching shrug in response. “There are always points to be scored via knowing who has leverage over who on Olympus. But it seems harmless enough, yes.”

“I’d rather not have it announced from the head of the table,” said Ares. “But you can tell Aphrodite, at least.”

“Very well.” Thanatos bent, and kissed Ares’ forehead again. “Sleep well, my disciple.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Thanatos vanished back into the bath, no doubt to get dressed again, but Ares didn’t see him emerge, for sweet sleep swiftly claimed him, peaceful and dreamless as only sleep after battle could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ares woke feeling utterly delightful. He’d feasted, battled, fucked, and been tended by his Lord, before having a long and comfortable rest. Truly, yesterday had been an occasion.

It seemed that today was beginning just as well, for though he’d fallen asleep with Zagreus pressed against one side, he woke to find himself sandwiched between both Zagreus and Thanatos, with the cool flesh of the latter’s living arm draped over him.

“Good morning,” said Thanatos, nuzzling against the back of Ares’ neck.

“Good morning, my Lord.”

“Hmm?” Zagreus, who had his head tucked against Ares’ chest, made a soft, drowsy sound of puzzlement. Ares stroked down his back contentedly, and smiled as Zagreus gave a small, almost puppyish wiggle under the caress.

“Tha’s nice, Than…”

Ares chuckled, and Zagreus started, his eyes flying open. “Oh.”

“I am not Lord Thanatos, alas.”

Thanatos propped himself up on his elbow and reached over Ares to stroke Zagreus’ cheek. “Good morning, Zagreus. Sleep well?”

“Mmm, yeah. Nothing like sleeping after you’ve truly worn yourself out. And, uh, thank you, Lord Ares, sir. I mean, that was all just… Yeah.”

“Indeed it was, so I must thank you as well. I’m not sure I’ve ever found a partner who was so willing to let me forget all restraint.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I mean, Meg is a lot of fun, but she insists on keeping things within strict rules. And I can never get Than to stop being worried about hurting me!” Zagreus grinned and stuck out his tongue at Thanatos.

“Oh yes, gods forbid I not enjoy beating the one I love bloody,” said Thanatos dryly, draping himself comfortably over Ares. Ares shifted, sliding an arm around Thanatos, enjoying his closeness.

“I am delighted to hurt you as much as you want,” he said.

“It’s a shame you probably won’t be able to come down here again once you go back to Olympus,” said Zagreus, sighing.

“Well, perhaps something might be worked out. I’m quite willing to talk to your father about it, if I must. I’m given to understand he’s fond of pacts and deals. Maybe we can make one. Even if not, though, I have gotten into hell on my own before, while you have made something of a business of breaking out. Perhaps we could meet in Elysium somewhere.”

“Wait, you have?” said Zagreus, brows knitting together in puzzlement.

Thanatos waved his still-bare skeletal fingers at Zagreus. “Ares was the one who found me and broke my chains, after, you know.”

“Oh.” Zagreus flushed immediately. “I really am sorry about, uhm, I mean I know you still don’t like him, but he does honestly seem to be a changed man…”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. “Zagreus… You do not have to apologize to me for befriending Sisyphus every time he comes up. I’ve already told you I don’t mind.”

“Wait,” said Ares, feeling something hot and angry spark in him. “You are friends with _Sisyphus?_ ”

“Ares…” Thanatos’ tone was sharp, carrying a warning, and Ares consciously took a grip on his anger, though he knew his eyes were boring intensely into Zagreus’ as the younger god hesitantly replied.

“Ah… Yes? He… I mean, he’s helped me in my attempts to escape many times. He honestly does seem changed.”

“It has been centuries, my disciple,” said Thanatos coolly. “For a mortal, that is many lifetimes. He has paid for his crimes. If Zagreus says he is changed, then I trust Zagreus to know.”

Ares found himself grinding his teeth together. He carefully, consciously unclenched them. Anger was his weakness, he knew. His vice. He could make good use of it, but it had been used against him far too often. Anger at his Lord was nearly unthinkable, though. “Very well. I suppose I have no right to dictate who Zagreus may befriend. But as for myself, if I ever see him, I’ll kill him again on the spot.”

“Duly noted,” said Zagreus. “No excursions with you out into Tartarus, then.”

“I can think of much better things to do than wander there,” said Ares, attempting to banish Sisyphus from his mind. “If it does prove difficult for me to return, then I ought to take full advantage of my presence here while I can.”

“Ah yes, I think I fully agree with that notion.” Zagreus’ grin broadened. “But before you tackle me again, do consider that poor Than there hasn’t gotten any action in all this time.”

Ares smiled and shook his head. “Ah, but if he desires, he can visit me as often as he likes.”

“I suppose that’s true, but consider that this may be his only chance to have _both_ of us serving him at once.”

“Now that is a thought,” said Ares, and indeed it was. To give ecstasy to his Lord was always good, but to have Zagreus’ obviously enthusiastic aid in overwhelming Thanatos with it… That would be better still.

“You know, I believe I’m meant to be the one in charge of you two.” Thanatos sounded amused as he looked between them.

“It’s very traditional for servants to conspire against their masters, my Lord,” said Ares with a laugh.

“Yup,” was Zagreus’ cheerful agreement. He slid out of bed, giving Ares the chance to properly admire his nude body. Zagreus was not only considerably shorter than Ares, but built along slighter lines, too. His shoulders were more than broad enough, and his body well-muscled, but his build echoed his fighting style, armed but barely armored, depending on swiftness and the power of the boons he might gain, rather than strength or armor.

He was a most pleasant sight, in any case, as he circled the bed. Ares immediately saw Zagreus’ strategy, and he slid over, tugging Thanatos into the center of the mattress. Zagreus bounded into the bed, leaning over to give Thanatos a swift, warm kiss. Ares pressed against Thanatos’ side, trailing his fingers over his lord’s body, enjoying the cool softness of his skin.

“What would you have us do for you, my Lord?” he murmured.

“We’ll do anything you like,” said Zagreus, pulling back from the kiss and settling against Thanatos’ other side.

Thanatos glanced between the two of them. “My, both of you are so eager. But I hardly know where to begin.”

“Wherever you like,” said Zagreus, nuzzling at Thanatos’ neck and up to his ear. Ares mirrored him, nipping on the other side, and relished the soft sound of pleasure Thanatos made.

“Hmm.” Thanatos hummed thoughtfully. “You are both doing well enough for now. Continue, please.”

Ares immediately began to trail nips and kisses downward, teeth scraping lightly over his lord’s collarbone, lips pressing reverently to his skin as he went. He saw that Zagreus was following his example, and smiled to himself, before moving down a little further to tongue at Thanatos’ nipple.

“Ahh…” Ares felt Thanatos stroking his hair as his lord sighed in pleasure, the scrape of bone fingertips pleasant on his scalp. He heard Zagreus hum in pleasure too, no doubt at a similar caress, but focused his attention on licking and nipping gently at Thanatos.

After a long moment, though, Ares decided that this was insufficient, and moved down again, kissing and occasionally biting down along a line towards Thanatos’ Adonis belt, and then following that inward. Zagreus, again, followed Ares’ lead, so that they both ended up placing kisses just beside Thanatos’ already erect cock, one after another.

“Mmm. Very good,” murmured Thanatos. “Continue.”

Ares met Zagreus’ eyes, and was pleased to find a wordless accord there. They lapped up the sides of Thanatos’ cock together, and Ares savored the soft, breathy sound he heard from his lord. He went down to the base of it again, Zagreus still following his lead, Both of them licking up together again.

Thanatos let out a low groan, his hand tightening in Ares’ hair. Ares licked up once more, Zagreus matching him, and again. But then, as Ares moved down, Zagreus didn’t, but instead closed his lips over the tip of Thanatos’ cock, wringing a groan of pleasure from him.

Ares smiled, allowing Zagreus that victory, and sat back. Zagreus, he saw, gave very enthusiastic head. He worked rapidly and eagerly back and forth, eyes closed in concentration, and Thanatos continued to merely stroke his hair and let him, Zagreus needing no urging or encouragement. “Mmm. Such a good pet,” murmured Thanatos, and Zagreus made a happy sound, going down now and staying there for a long time.

Thanatos groaned in pleasure, but then tugged up on Zagreus’ hair. “Hold a moment, pet. I want my disciple too. Why don’t you go grab the oil for me?”

“Yes, Than,” said Zagreus, scrambling off the bed and rummaging around in a trunk nearby. 

Thanatos moved aside on the bed and patted the center. “Lie down, Ares.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Ares stretched out on his back, knowing what Thanatos wanted, and more than happy to oblige.

When Zagreus came back to the bed with a little bottle in hand, Thanatos smiled and said, “Would you anoint my disciple, pet?”

Zagreus looked at Ares and licked his lips. “Yes, Than. Very happily!”

Ares couldn’t help but chuckle. Zagreus poured out some of the oil and began spreading it over Ares’ cock. Ares sighed in pleasure as Zagreus both slicked him and stroked him to full hardness. He continued longer than necessary, squeezing and caressing Ares’ cock, using both hands to fully encircle it, since one of his was not quite adequate to the task. Eventually, though, Thanatos said, “That’s enough, pet.”

Zagreus leaned back, setting the bottle aside. Thanatos then climbed onto Ares, facing away from him. Ares rested his hands on Thanatos’ hips but did nothing more than let them gently touch there. Thanatos curled his hand around Ares’ cock, positioning it, and started to slowly press down onto it. Ares groaned as the cool slickness began to close over his cock. Thanatos, natural shape-shifter that he was, instantly fit Ares perfectly, needing no preparation to take Ares’ cock all the way. He was tight, exactly tight enough to feel utterly perfect.

“Oh, my Lord…”

“Yes,” moaned Thanatos as he ground down, taking the last fraction of an inch into him.

“Damn, I wish I could do that,” said Zagreus admiringly.

Thanatos let out a breathless laugh. “No you don’t, you masochist.”

“Well… Maybe not.” Zagreus grinned.

“Now get back here and get sucking again, pet.”

“Yes, Than.” Zagreus immediately moved between both Ares’ and Thanatos’ legs and bent to take Thanatos’ cock back down his throat.

“Mmm. Very good.”

Ares tightened his grip on Thanatos’ hips just a little, waiting to see if his lord would say anything, and when Thanatos did not, Ares began to thrust, pushing up into Thanatos in shallow strokes, trying to move in time with Zagreus.

“Ahh… Yes…” Thanatos put one hand over one of Ares’, the other still twisting through Zagreus’ hair. His head tipped back, his breath coming fast. Ares could see the shadows of Thanatos’ wings forming behind him, something that happened when he lost control. They didn’t always become real, exactly, but the more he lost himself in pleasure, the more of his Chthonic nature tended to slip out.

Ares felt pleased to see how much Thanatos was letting loose, and he increased his pace, Zagreus matching him, the two of them working to please their mutual master.

“Oh… Ha… Ah, yes…” Thanatos was breathing fast, clenching down on Ares’ cock, and he put both hands now on the back of Zagreus’ head, pushing down hard. “So close, my pet. Don’t stop…”

“Mmmph!” Zagreus made a muffled sound of startled pleasure and stayed just where he was, while Ares pulled Thanatos’ hips down now with each thrust, not moving faster, but daring to thrust up harder, sinking more deeply.

“Yes! Gods, Ares… Zag… Oh… Yes!” With that final cray Thanatos came, his wings suddenly real, spreading wide, his body clenched so hard on Ares’ cock that Ares himself was pushed to the very edge, while Zagreus shuddered and swallowed repeatedly, drinking down Thanatos’ seed.

Soon, though, Thanatos relaxed, before Ares had quite managed to come. Ares only sighed, happy to have pleased his lord. With a similar sigh Zagreus sat back, swallowing one more time. “Mmm. Thank you, Than.”

“Yes. Thank you, my Lord,” said Ares, relaxing slowly.

Thanatos chuckled. “I truly should thank you two, that was a wonderful experience.” He folded his wings in, making them vanish again. Then he climbed off of Ares and sat on the bed beside him, scooting back and settling himself propped up on one elbow. “Now, though, I notice that the both of you seem quite aroused. I believe you should take care of each other. Yes?”

Zagreus’ eyes went wide and he swiftly said, “Yes, Than.”

“Of course, my Lord,” said Ares. He looked at Zagreus thoughtfully. Zagreus licked his lips and looked back.

“Uhm.”

Ares grinned. He leaned over Thanatos between them and kissed Zagreus, hard and hot and aggressive. Thanatos drew up his legs, shifting, lessening the barrier between them, and Ares took advantage of that to pull Zagreus to him, not wanting to wait, not wanting to be gentle. He knew what Zagreus liked, and indeed Zagreus came along eagerly.

Ares soon had Zagreus pinned down, writhing and moaning beneath him. Ares jolted, then grinned as Thanatos pressed the bottle of oil into his hand. It was more than half empty, but there was enough. Zagreus gasped when Ares pushed slicked fingers into him, starting with two, stretching Zagreus immediately.

“Oh, gods,” whimpered Zagreus. “Oh, please!”

Ares wanted to laugh, but instead twisted his fingers around thoroughly, then added a third.

“Oh!” Zagreus gasped and arched.

With a low growl Ares leaned back and dragged Zagreus into his lap, pressing his cock against the young god’s entrance. Zagreus got himself settled straddling Ares, and whined needily, pushing against that contact, trying to take Ares in, though that was easier said than done. Still, Zagreus was slicked with oil, as was Ares’ cock, and Zagreus didn’t relent, he kept pushing down, making Ares groan as his tight warmth started to close over Ares’.

“Ah, _fuck,_ ” said Zagreus, his voice full of pain. Ares chuckled, gripping Zagreus by the hips, helping him, and Zagreus, despite the obvious pain he felt, kept willingly pushing down as Ares pulled him in. Ares continued, as did Zagreus, until Ares was again hilted.

“Ah…” Zagreus whimpered, forehead pressed to Ares’ shoulder, hips grinding down, his cock rock hard, the head of it rubbing against Ares’ stomach. “Oh, Ares… Please,” he moaned.

Ares growled and lunged forward, dropping Zagreus onto his back on the bed, looming suddenly over him, still sunk deep inside. Zagreus cried out, clinging to Ares’ shoulders, legs coming up to lock around his waist, not resisting at all. Ares pulled his hips back and drove in once, then again, then curled his hand around Zagreus’ cock between them.

“Ah! Fuck! Ares!” Zagreus was nearly screaming, caught between pleasure and pain. He bucked in Ares’ grip, overcome, and Ares was nearly as lost, growling in the back of his throat as he stroked Zagreus and thrust into him, taking the smaller god roughly even as he pleasured him.

It didn’t take long for Ares to be on the edge again. Zagreus was tight around him and his cries of pain were a potent aphrodisiac. Ares snarled, slamming into Zagreus hard and fast, feeling the sting of pain himself as Zagreus gripped his shoulders so hard his nails broke skin, letting his ichor leak out. Gods below, that was amazing, and in only seconds Ares was there, giving a few more short, brutal thrusts and then coming hard, sunk deep within Zagreus.

“Ah! Oh gods, Ares, _yes!_ ” gasped Zagreus. Ares tightened his grip around Zagreus’ cock, which had loosened as he’d sought his own pleasure. He squeezed hard and stroked fast, and Zagreus came swiftly, arching under him, head going back against the blankets, his whole body convulsing with intense pleasure as his seed spurted out to hit Ares’ belly, and to coat Zagreus too.

Ares gave a few more lazy thrusts, feeling the last of his own seed pulsing from him, feeling Zagreus tremble beneath him. Zagreus groaned and slowly relaxed, until he was utterly limp, the only movement the heaving of his chest as he panted. Ares braced himself on his hands over Zagreus and let out a long sigh of satisfaction.

“Ah, Zagreus… You are _far_ too much fun.”

Zagreus giggled, that bubbly, half-drunk sound of pleasure that was already becoming familiar to Ares. “Oh yeah. Gods. I’m going to be sore in the _best_ way. Mmm.”

“I am delighted you both get along so well,” said Thanatos, looking between the two with an amused smile.

“As am I.” Ares grinned. He’d been enthused about Zagreus since he’d first heard there was a new god, of course, but it had been good to know that that could be closer than mere distant kin. And having them both able to serve Thanatos together… That was beyond good. “Unfortunately, my duty calls. I have been away from Olympus for too long.”

“I can take you there directly,” offered Thanatos.

“Thank you, my Lord.” As Ares rose and set about getting cleaned and dressed, he found himself feeling a deep warmth running through him. He knew love, of course. He’d given it freely to many lovers over his life, and had given it to his Lord Thanatos also. Yet finding a new love was always good, and Zagreus… He didn’t know if he’d ever met someone so perfectly suited to being his lover.

So before claiming Thanatos’ hand to return home, Ares stepped close to Zagreus, who’d only bothered to pull on a chiton after cleaning up, and nothing else. Ares bent, putting his hand to Zagreus’ chin to guide his head back, and pressed a deep, lingering kiss on the shorter god.

“I look forward greatly to our next meeting, Zagreus,” he said.

“Me too,” said Zagreus, and the look in his mismatched eyes promised Ares everything he could possibly have hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three together are just WAY too much fun. The dynamic that Ares and Zag are rather literally violently falling in love with each other, but both soft and sappy for Than is just <3
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for reading! More stories to come soon!
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
